Dreaming of True Love's Kiss
by Mistress of the Darkwood
Summary: Duncan, Methos, Amanda, and Triona, go to see ‘Enchanted’. Think of it as date night at the movies.


Notes: So we saw _Enchanted_ tonight. And then we got ice cream, and this ficlet is what popped into my head. If you've seen the movie hopefully it will make you smile. If not, well… I have no idea! Totally fluffy with no redeeming social value whatsoever – and proud of it! This takes place about a year after _Lavender at Midnight_.

* * *

"So why haven't I ever heard you burst into song, Mac?" Methos asked Duncan with a wicked glint in his eye as they exited the theater. 

Duncan grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, darling?" Amanda asked innocently.

"Don't you start!" Duncan protested.

Amanda pressed her fingertips against her chest, mouthing, 'me?'.

"Yes, you!" At the sound of a giggle, his head shot around. "Not you too!"

"Sorry, " Triona said, not very sincerely.

"You three have your fun, but there are worse things than being a romantic!" He was practically pouting.

"Oh, yes, far worse things," Methos tutted.

"Just because you're too cynical to believe in happily ever after!"

"Hey, which of us is wearing a ring?" Methos demanded, waving his left hand in Duncan's general direction.

"Being married doesn't make you romantic," Duncan grumbled in response, "no matter how many times you've done it!"

"This is where you defend me, " Methos pointed out to his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

Leaning against his chest, she tilted her head back to look at him. "Is it? I always lose track."

Amanda was practically in hysterics at this point. "This is what I mean, Trie, men are way more trouble then they're usually worth. If it were us, we'd already be home, actually, you know, being romantic."

Duncan looked shocked and Methos looked interested.

"Don't even go there!" Triona warned, smacking his hand.

"Why not?" he whispered in her ear.

Instead of an answer, she turned in his arms, pulling his head down, kissing him as if they were the only two people in the world.

Catching a ragged breath once she'd let him go, all he could manage was an, "Okay then."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sang softly, "Just find who you love through true love's kiss."

"And in years to come we'll reminisce, how we came to love." Methos began to waltz her around the sidewalk in front of the movie theater.

"And grow and grow love, since first we knew love through true love's kiss," she finished.

He bowed, she curtsied, and the look they shared was so intense that it might almost make even the most jaded soul believe in happily ever after.

Duncan sighed as Amanda wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay, just maybe Methos knows a little something about romance."

"Mmm-hmm, he just might just," Amanda agreed. "But I think you do just fine when it comes to romance."

"Yeah?" Duncan's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah."

"How about I take you home and prove it?"

"That's the best offer I've had in a very long time," Amanda replied, pressing her lips against his.

Duncan smoothed a hand across her hair. "You're in my arms, and all the world is calm, the music playing on for only two."

"See? You do break into song!" Amanda replied mischievously.

"We always knew he had it in him!" Methos said, laughing.

"Do you have a chipmunk?" Triona asked, choking back laughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Duncan asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Before she could reply, Methos grabbed Triona's hand. "I think it's time we took our princesses home, don't you?"

"Before they turn into pumpkins?"

"I'm not sure that's how it goes," Methos replied.

"Well, Cinderella didn't quite tell the truth."

"True." Methos kissed Amanda on the cheek. "You'd make a dreadful pumpkin, so off with you!" Then he turned back to Triona. "And my plans for you tonight in no way involve pumpkins, so we're going home now, wife."

Triona took him in her arms, dancing him down the street towards home. "Let yourself be enchanted. You just might break through to ever, ever after. Forever could even start today," her voice drifted back.

Duncan finished as he took Amanda in his arms, "Ever, ever after, maybe its just one wish away, your ever, ever after.

_And the lived happily ever after…. _


End file.
